lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lostpedia:Archiwum Newsów/Pierwsza połowa 2007 roku
__TOC__ = 2007 = Czerwiec Sezon 3 na DVD left|65px Znamy już datę wydania sezonu 3 "Zagubionych" na DVD. Nastąpi to 11 grudnia 2007r. Kolekcja DVD będzie zawierała 991 minut materiału filmowego zamieszczonego na 7 płytach. Będzie zawierał różne bonusy jak np. "Świat Innych" czyli tajemnice ujawniane przez producentów, usunięte sceny z retrospekcji, Klub książki Lost,potknięcia aktorów na planie filmowym a także 'Lost na co dzień'. Sugerowana cena ok. 59.99$ Gelu, aktualizacja ZŁB ---- Gra Lost na iPOD'a right|100px Od niedawna z witryny iTunes można ściągnąć grę Lost przygotowaną przez firmę Gameloft. Gra kosztuje 5€. Gelu Maj ' Dominic Monaghan zabity dla dobra serialu left|60px Producent serialu "Zagubieni" wytłumaczył, dlaczego postać Charliego Pace'a została uśmiercona pod koniec trzeciego sezonu. - Zastanawialiśmy się nad wieloma wersjami - opowiada Cartlon Cuse. - W końcu doszliśmy do wniosku, że śmierć Charliego nada sens fabule. Pragnę podkreślić, że nie ginie on w zwykły sposób - dobrowolnie decyduje się na czyn heroiczny. Czuliśmy, że właśnie taki krok doprowadzi trzecią serię do pełnego napięcia końca. Cuse dodał również, że pożegnanie z Dominikiem Monaghanem, odtwórcą serialowego Charliego, nie należało do łatwych. Źródło: WP Elfik ---- '''Końcowy ranking odcinków Sezonu trzeciego Końcowy ranking odcinków Sezonu trzeciego można zobaczyć klikając tutaj. Źródło: DarkUfo ZŁB ---- '''Drugi Sneak Peek do finałowego odcinka !' Możemy obejerzeć drugi Sneak Peek do finałowego odcinka trzeciej serii LOST. tutaj Dider ---- Nowy Sneak Peek Możemy już obejrzeć pierwszy Sneak Peek do ostatniego odcinka trzeciego sezonu. Obejrzeć go można tutaj. Ukazuje on rozmowę między Jackiem a Sayidem. Gelu ---- Trailery Jak zawsze ukazały się trailery do najnowszego odcinka Zagubionych. Nie zawierają one niczego specjalnego, jednak warto je obejrzeć: * Trailery ABC:Trailer 1, Trailer 2 * Trailery CTV: Trailer Gelu Drugi Sneak Peek do finałowego odcinka! Możemy obejerzeć drugi Sneak Peek do finałowego odcinka trzeciej serii LOST. tutaj Dider ---- Nowy Sneak Peek Możemy już obejrzeć pierwszy Sneak Peek do ostatniego odcinka trzeciego sezonu. Obejrzeć go można tutaj. Ukazuje on rozmowę między Jackiem a Sayidem. Gelu ---- Trailery Jak zawsze ukazały się trailery do najnowszego odcinka Zagubionych. Nie zawierają one niczego specjalnego, jednak warto je obejrzeć: * Trailery ABC:Trailer 1, Trailer 2 * Trailery CTV: Trailer Gelu ---- Trailer promujący zakończenie trzeciego sezonu Ukazał się trailer promujący koniec 3 sezonu. Można go obejrzeć Tutaj.Tłumaczenie znajduje się pod spodem. * 0:00: Środa, 23 maja * 0:03: Starcie * 0:05: Czekaj na * 0:07: Koniec sezonu * 0:08: Ty * 0:08: Nigdy * 0:08: Nie zapomnisz * 0:10: Lost * 0:11: 2 godzinny odcinek kończący 3 sezon * 0:12: środa, 23 maja, godzina 22 * 0:15: Tylko na ABC Tłumaczenie: Gelu Gelu ---- Sneak Peek 2 do Pojawił się nowy Sneek Peek do Potwierdza on spoilery które można przeczytać TUTAJ Sneek Peek 2 do 3x21 ZŁB ---- Sneak Peek i Trailer do Mamy dla was trailer do nowego odcinka po tytułem który można zobaczyć pod adresem KLIK oraz Sneak Peek również do odcinka tutaj. Zapraszam Elfik ---- Sneak Peek 1 & Zwiastun 2 Pojawił się nowy zwiastun który można zobaczyć jak zwykle na YouTube pod adresem KLIK oraz Sneak Peek KLIK oba za dużo nie wnoszą ale zawszę umilą czekanie na nowy epizod. Elfik ---- LOST do 2010 roku Stacja ABC planuje emitować Zagubionych aż do 2010r. Po III sezonie planowane są jeszcze 3 sezony po 16 odcinków (48 odcinków); między każdym sezonem będzie 9-miesięczna przerwa. ZŁB ---- 108 odcinków Zagubionych ? Taka informacje można było zobaczyć w programie o nazwie "Planet Gossip" w stacji "E!".Każdy fan zauważył ze liczba nie jest przypadkowa .Potwierdziły się zatem informacji o pięciu sezonach które można było usłyszeć wcześniej.Zainteresowanych odsyłam pod ten adres gdzie można zobaczyć owy fragment Elfik ---- Trailer oraz zrzuty ekranu z Od jakiegoś czasu można obejrzeć trailer najnowszego odcinka pod tytułem który dostępny jest pod adresem KLIK .Dostępne są również zrzuty ekranu tutaj .Na zwiastunie widać małe dziecko więc prawdopodobnie dowiemy się więcej o narodzinach Ben. Elfik Kwiecień AXN na święta 2 kwietnia 2007 Oczywiście informacja o nadplanowej emisji w telewizji AXN była żartem Prima Aprilisowym... Lukasew ---- Tytuły i retrospekcje odcinków III sezonu- SPOILER 13 kwietnia 2007 * 3x17 Catch-22 (Desmond David Hume) * 3x18 D.O.C. (Jin i Sun) * 3x19 The Brig (John Locke) * 3x20 The Man Behind the Curtain (Benjamin Linus) * 3x21 Greatest Hits (Charlie Pace) * ''---'' Lost: The Answers * 3x22 Through The Looking Glass (Jack Shephard) * 3x23 Through The Looking Glass (Jack Shephard) Czytaj więcej ZŁB ---- Ranking 7/14/20/27 kwietnia 2007/4 maja 2007 Ranking dotychczasowych odcinków III sezonu Zagubionych. Grafika:Ranking.jpg Źródło: DarkUFO ZŁB Marzec AXN - przerwa w emisji 24 marca 2007 Telewidzowie AXN na kolejny odcinek Zagubionych - , będą musieli nieco poczekać, ponieważ emisja tego odcinka nastąpi po dwutygodniowej przerwie - 8-ego kwietnia. Przerwa ta jest jednak bardzo krótka w porównaniu z tą, która nastąpiła w stacji ABC i trwała trzy miesiące. Lukasew ---- Trailer 22 marca 2007 Już za tydzień czeka na odcinek w którym dana nam będzie możliwość oglądnięcia retrospekcji Nikki i Paulo z pobytu na wsypie! Na razie mamy do dyspozycji jedynie amerykański trailer który można zobaczyć pod adresem KLIK wersją kanadyjska zapewne jeszcze się ukaże Elfik ---- Zdjęcia promujące i amatorski film 21 marca 2007 Producenci powoli dawkują nam informacje o nadchodzącym odcinku .Wczoraj ukazały się zdjęcia promujące najnowszy odcinek TUTAJ można je zobaczyć. Dodatkowo fanom udało się nakręcić amatorski film z planu TUTAJ. Elfik ---- Zwiastuny 16 marca 2007 Jak co tydzień po emisji odcinka możemy zobaczyć zwiastuny promujące najnowszy odcinek.The Man From Tallahassee Wersja amerykańska oraz The Man From Tallahassee Wersja kanadyjska Elfik ---- Zdjęcia promujące i 14 marca 2007 Pojawiły się fotki promujące do nowych odcinków z retrospekcja Paulo & Nikki oraz z którym głównym wątkiem jest Sawyer. Zdjęcia w wysokiej jakości można zobaczyć pod adresem Exposé i Left Behind.Ciekawie zapowiada się odcinek w którym będziemy obserwować retrospekcje Paulo & Nikki z ..... pobytu na wyspie. Elfik ---- Kolejny Sneak Peek do "Par Avion" 13 marca 2007 DarkUFO uploadował wczoraj w nocy kolejny sneak peek do 12 odcinka. Oto on DailyMotion ZdL ---- Zwiastuny 12 marca 2007 Jeśli chcesz obejrzeć trailery promujące najnowszy odcinek kliknij na linki Par Avion (US Promo) oraz Par Avion Promo (CDN). Szczególnie polecam ten pierwszy ! będzie się działo . Elfik ---- 78 tysięcy dolarów na tydzień za nic 11 marca 2007 Aktorzy Naveen Andrews i Dominic Monaghan narzekają na znikomy udział ich postaci w odcinkach trzeciej serii serialu "Zagubieni". Brytyjscy gwiazdorzy otrzymują podobno po 78 tysięcy dolarów za tydzień obecności na planie serialu, jednak obaj zgodnie przyznają, że większość czasu spędzają na zbijaniu bąków, ponieważ grani przez nich Sayid Jarrah i Charlie Pace nie pojawiają się na ekranie zbyt często. Więcej na : film.onet.pl Elfik ---- Sneak Peek z odcinka Par Avion 10 marca 2007 * SP 1 * SP 2 * SP3 ZŁB ---- Wiemy kto gościnnie wystąpi w 14 odcinku III sezonu LOST 10 marca 2007 Odcinek 3X14 Expos (Paulo & Nikki-centryczny) Kiele Sanchez - Nikki Rodrigo Santoro - Paulo William Mapother - Ethan Rom Ian Somerhalder - Boone Maggie Grace - Shannon Daniel Roebuck - Dr Arzt Billy Dee Williams - Mr. LaShade Jacob Witkin - Howard L. Zukerman ZŁB ---- Film z odcinka Enter 77 8 marca 2007 Przedstawiam film-skrót Sayid-centrycznego odcinka III sezonu LOST UWAGA SPOILER! ZŁB ---- Galeria i zwiastun SPOILERY 1 marca 2007 Pod adresem LINK znajduję się galeria promująca odcinek .Natomiast zwiastuny promujące najbliższy odcinek znajdują sie pod adresem US Trailer oraz CTV Trailer Elfik ---- Luty Anne Nahabedian zagra gościnnie w LOST 28 lutego 2007 Anne Nahabedian ("Universal Groove", "Wymiar Delta") zagra gościnnie w LOST. Prawdopodobnie zobaczymy ją we wspomnieniach Sayida, które zaplanowane są na odcinek "Enter 77". Anne zagra niejaką Amirę, kobietę torturowaną przez Sayida. z lost-zagubieni.ownlog.com ZŁB ---- Film promo 3X10 22 lutego 2007 Ukazał się film promocyjny do odcinka (Odcinek Hurley-centryczny). Oto link (You Tube): klik ZŁB ---- Taśmy z nowymi odcinkami zostały zniszczone 21 lutego 2007 Taśmy z nowymi odcinkami LOST zostały zniszczone, kiedy przejeżdżały przez urządzenie do prześwietlania bagażu. Producenci twierdzą, że winni są pracownicy lotniska, którzy zignorowali naklejki ostrzegawcze na puszkach z taśmami, natomiast sami pracownicy uważają, iż taśmy zostały przez pomyłkę umieszczone wraz ze zwykłymi bagażami. Nakręcenie wszystkich scen na nowo będzie kosztować 300 tysięcy dolarów. z lost-zagubieni.ownlog.com lukasew ---- Tytuły kolejnych odcinków 3 sezonu SPOILERY 21/22 lutego 2007 * Odcinek 10 Tricia Tanaka is Dead(Hurley) * Odcinek 11 Enter 77(Sayid) * Odcinek 12 Par Avion(Claire) * Odcinek 13 Last Man Standing(Locke) * Odcinek 14 Economy Class(Paulo & Nikki) * Odcinek 15 Scavengers(Sawyer) * Odcinek 16 The Truth About Lying(Charlie) * Odcinek 17 Round and Around We Go(Desmond) * Odcinek 18 Not What I Wanted(Juliet) * Odcinek 19 He Can Never Know (Jin & Sun) * Odcinek 20 (Tom) * Odcinek 21 (Kate) * Odcinek 22 Everything Has A Beginning (Ben) * Odcinek 24 Snake in the Mailbox(Penny) ZŁB ---- Nowi administratorzy Lostpedi 18 lutego 2007 Dziś Lostpedia powitała dwóch nowych Sysopów. Tym sposobem nagrodzona została ich ciężka praca włożona w rozwój Lostpedii. Gratulacje dla Elfika i Lukasewa. ZŁB ---- Galeria SPOILERY 18 lutego 2007 Pojawiła się galeria zdjęć do odcinka pt (Odcinek Sayid-centryczny) Oto link: klik. Na zdjęciach widać m.in. Stację Płomień ZŁB ---- Następny film promo 17 lutego 2007 Ukazał się film promocyjny do odcinka Oto link (You Tube): klik ZŁB ---- J.J. Abrams chce zekranizować "Mroczną wieżę" Kinga ' ''15 luty 2007 J.J. Abrams, twórca przebojowego serialu "Zagubieni" oraz kinowego hitu "Mission: Impossible III" zainteresowany jest przeniesieniem na duży ekran powieściowego cyklu Stephena Kinga "Mroczna wieża". Filmowiec rozpoczął już z Kingiem rozmowy w tej sprawie. Na razie, oficjalnie, projekt nie został jeszcze zatwierdzony do produkcji przez żadne studio. Nie wiadomo również, czy Abrams podejmie się reżyserii filmu, czy może będzie jedynie jego producentem. Więcej na : Filmweb Użytkownik:Elfik ---- '''Fotki promujące 3x8 & 3x9 & 3x10 - SPOILERY 10 luty 2007 Ukazały się fotki promujące do kolejnych odcinków : Flashes Before Your Eyes & Stranger in a Strange Land & Tricia Tanaka is Dead Zapraszamy Użytkownik:Elfik ---- Harold Perrineau - najpierw rozbitek, teraz ksiądz ' ''09 luty 2007 Harold Perrineau, znany przede wszystkim z roli Michaela Dawsona w pierwszych dwóch sezonach serialu "Zagubieni", wystąpi w nowej serii produkowanej dla stacji CBS. Głównym bohaterem "Demons" jest Gus, niegdysiejszy Jezuita, ksiądz-psycholog, który zajmuje się egzorcyzmami. Perrineau zagra księdza znającego głównego bohatera z czasów seminarium i służącego mu za spowiednika. Podobno Perrineau miał powrócić do serialu, który przyniósł mu rozgłos, strony nie osiągnęły jednak porozumienia. Filmweb ---- '''Zwiastuny Flashes Before Your Eyes 8 luty 2007 Jak zawsze po emisji odcinka w USA dobrzy ludzie wrzucają na YouTube zwiastuny kolejnego odcinka. Tym razem 2: CTV & ABC Szczególnie godzien uwagi jest ten ABC... ZdL ---- Not In Portland - SPOILERY - dotyczy 3ego Sezonu 7 luty 2007 Nareszcie skończyła się przerwa w emisji serialu na ABC. Dzisiaj zostanie wyemitowany odcinek 3x07 "Not In Portland" ze wspomnieniami Juliet. Oficjalny opis: Jack ma wszystko pod kontrolą, kiedy los Bena spoczywa w jego rękach. Tymczasem Kate i Sawyer zyskują sojusznika wśród Innych. Juliet podejmując szokującą decyzję może stracić poparcie swoich ludzi. Zobacz: Fragment z odcinka (Sneak Peak) Zdjęcia promocyjne Gościnni aktorzy: Robin Weigert jako Rachel M.C. Gainey jako Mr. Friendly/Tom William Mapother jako Ethan Blake Bashoff jako Karl Tania Raymonde jako Alex Michael Bowen jako Pickett Ariston Green jako Jason Teddy Wells jako Ivan Nestor Carbonell jako Richard Alpert Steve Labrash jako pracownik kostnicy Kimberly Estrada jako Sherry Rob McElhenney jako Aldo Zeljko Ivanek jako Edmund ---- Artykuł na WP.PL 06 luty 2007 Na stronie Wirtualnej polski został zamieszczony artykuł o premierze 3 sezonu w telewizji AXN. Fragment : "Serial Lost: Zagubieni powraca z nowymi odcinkami już 11 lutego, zaledwie cztery miesiące po amerykańskiej premierze! " Cały artykuł znajduję się pod tym adresem Premiera trzeciej serii Lost: Zagubionych już za tydzień Użytkownik:Elfik ---- Lost Moments 11,12,13 02 luty 2007 LOST MOMENT 11 na YouTube.com - pogawędka Jina i Sawyera przy wraku samochodu i kościotrupie LOST MOMENT 12 na YouTube.com - Rozmowa Kate i Sawyera na łódce LOST Moment 13 na YouTube.com - Inna czyta tatuaż Jacka ZdL & ZŁB ---- Styczeń The Final Episode 27 stycznia 2007 Na Consumer Electronics Show 2007 została pokazana parodia LOST z aktorami, którzy grają naprawdę w serialu :) Parodia nosi tytuł "The Final Episode". Możecie zobaczyć ją na YouTube ---- Nowe filmy Promo 25 stycznia 2007 * Film Promo 1 * Film Promo 2 ZŁB ---- Tytuły nowych odcinków już znane SPOILER 22 stycznia 2007 Wiadomo już jakie nazwy będą nosiły odcinki o numerach dziewięć i dwanaście .Nazwy odcinków to kolejno Stranger in a Strange Land (odcinek Dziewiąty) oraz Par Avion (odcinek dwunasty). Elfik ---- ' Ian Somerhalder ponownie w Zagubionych ! ' 21 stycznia 2007 Aktor wcielający się w rolę Boon'a potwierdził w jednym z wywiadów, że zobaczymy go ponownie w serialu. Pojawi się prawdopodobnie w 'wyspowych' retrospekcjach Nikki i Paulo. Jednocześnie zaprzeczył - jako kolejna osoba związana z LOST - pogłoską o śmierci Jacka. ZarDzeL ---- LOST MOMENT 10 - SPOILERY - dotyczy 3ego Sezonu 20 stycznia 2007 Pojawiło się nowe Lost Moments o numerze 10 Przedstawia ono rozmawiającego Hurleya i Charliego. Po chwili przybywa Vincent trzymając w pysku trupią rękę, a w ręce zaciśnięty jest klucz i gwizdek. Film na YouTube ZŁB ---- Kolejne Informacje - SPOILERY - dotyczy 3ego Sezonu 18 stycznia 2007 * Pierwszym słowem wypowiedzianym w odcinku siódmym będzie Hello. * Odcinek ósmy będzie nawiązywał do Jakuba który wg. Biblii był ojcem Bena * Fani Lost powinni dowiedzieć się więcej o Edmundzie Burke, książki: "Krótkiej historii czasu" autorstwa Stephena Hawkinga oraz Mechanicznej Pomarańczy Anthony'ego Burgessa * Stephen McPherson powiedział, że czwarty sezon będzie emitowany bez przerw. * Twórcy serialu wciąż nie wiedzą co się będzie działo między Jackiem i Juliet. * To wciąż jeszcze nie koniec trójkąta: Jack-Kate-Sawyer. * Początkowo finał III sezonu zwać miał się "The Matzoth"' lecz zmienili tytuł na: "Snake in the Mailbox", czyli "Wąż w skrzynce na listy". '' * Związek Desmonda i Penny będzie integralną częścią odcinka finałowego. ZŁB ---- ' 100 odcinków LOST? ' ''16 Stycznia 2007 "Jeśli w sumie nakręcimy 90-100 odcinków, to nie będziemy musieli robić złego sezonu. Od początku wiedzieliśmy, że sezon 1 będzie wstępem, sezon drugi o bunkrze, sezon 3 o Innych... Nie zdradzę Wam o czym będzie sezon czwarty." "Później byłby krótszy, piąty sezon, dzięki któremu dobrnęlibyśmy w okolice setnego odcinka. Koniec czwartego sezonu oznaczać będzie, że będziemy mieć 93 godziny serialu i myślę, że wtedy idealny koniec będzie blisko." ''- mówi producent Damon Lindelof. Z tych słów producenta LOST wynika, że były by 4 sezony + 5 sezon jako miniseria. W Sumie miało by być 100 odcinków Zagubionych. ---- ' Nowy zwiastun 3 Sezonu ! ' ''02 Stycznia 2007 I co najważniejsze nie jest to "LOST Moment" Pełnokrwisty zwiastun trwający minutę ! Podaję link do YouTube bo też nie każdy musi oglądać... Do powrotu LOST'a na antenę jeszcze tylko... 37 dni . ZarDzeL Kategoria:Lostpedia